The Time for Airs is Gone now, Love
by The Princess of Pain
Summary: Ciel is a demon now. Sebastian need no longer to put on any airs with him. Please tell me what you thought, I appreciate feedback like Sebastian does souls!


Many changes come when Ciel Phantomhive dies and becomes a demon.

()

Sebastian no longer helps it dress. It is a twisted imagery of his master, his boccan, his Ciel, and he'll be damned if it took the audacity to act like him as well.

It says nothing on the matter, does not order Sebastian to help it, or scream. It does not lose its temper or express annoyance the way master would've (Sebastian wishes it had, just so he would have proof that somewhere in there Ciel still exists).

()

There was a time when sex was intermingled with kisses. Soft touches, kind words. Gentle eyes and loving lips. Quick breaths and heartbeats like drums, long drawn out moans of each other's names. There was a morning after, and a soft "I'll take care of you always, my lord." Added when Sebastian thought Ciel was asleep. Hunger and lust (and love not love, **never** love) combining as they became one.

Sex is a quiet affair now. There is no order to come to its bed, and Sebastian leaves as quickly as he does ( _Weak. Dependent_ , a voice in his head sneers. It sounds more like Ciel then the demon on his cock).

Sebastian is not gentle when he fucks it, does not take the time to kiss and stroke it. There is no name to moan, because the demon is not his boccan.

He always thinks of purple-blue eyes as he finishes. It is not the same.

"I hate you." Sebastian hisses as he spills into that little body. He moves away as soon as he is done, dressing and slamming the door behind him as he leaves still naked, uncaring of the other demon's needs.

"I know." Ciel says to an empty room as he curls into himself on cum stained sheets he'll later change himself, "I hate me too."

()

"Sebastian?" It asks one day while he is serving it tea. Sebastian freezes. It…It had not said his name since Ciel turned into a demon.

"Yes, Master?" He answered, gritting his teeth on the word. This thing was not his-

"If I asked you to end me, would you?" It questioned, gazing at him with red eyes.

Sebastian was stuck speechless for a moment. He had never thought of that before. Despite his hatred of it, it still had the form of his master, of the child he had sworn to protect (the child he loved). Noticing it staring at him, he quickly shook himself from his stupor.

"I am your servant. I must obey whatever you tell me too." He said simply, desperate to leave this conversation. The thing posing as his master sighed, then waved a hand at him.

"You are dismissed." It told him, looking down at his paperwork. Sebastian didn't move it looked back up, and when it didn't hear him leaving it looked up with a dark scowl.

"Master-" Sebastian started, before he was cut off by it.

"I said go! Must I make it an order?" It hissed, voice raising.

Sebastian hurriedly left and closed the door behind him before going to his room.

The second he was gone, a teacup smashed against it. After that, all one could here from the room (if they cared to listen) was quiet sobbing that sounded like that of a child.

()

 _No more sweets,_ He tells Sebastian one day.

They taste like ash and memories on his tongue. The fluffy airiness of the confections he had loved so as a human no longer held any meaning to him. He finds them a simile of his past life, really.

Mey-Rin (licorice), and Bardroy (toffee). Finnian (taffy), and Tanaka (peppermint). All of them had died. Turned to ash, turned to dust. Elizabeth (cotton candy) was a grandmother, with several grandchildren and a fractured mind. Soma (chocolate), he hadn't heard about in years. He could only assume the young prince had died. No doubt if that was true, Agni had passed away as well. Thinking of the Prince's butler, his mind inevitably turned to his own.

Sebastian, his servant till the end of time, who was cold to him now. Not helping him dress, not helping him with anything, merely watching with those cruel crimson eyes of his. No doubt the other demon though he was uncaring of his fits of impertinence, when the truth was Ciel was simply to tired to fight him. Ciel wondered if his butler knew what he thought of this arrangement, of him being something he never wanted to be.

 _I hadn't wanted this! I did not want this, you fool!_ He wanted to scream at him. Ciel was aware though, that it would be useless. It would seem his dearest butler had made up his mind about him the second Ciel opened his eyes as a demon. Any love he had held for him had disappeared. A spark of loathing was now a constant in his eyes anytime Sebastian saw him.

The demon was disgusted of what he had become (and Ciel loved him still. How pathetic).

Resting his head in his hands, he closed his eyes and prayed that when he opened them everything would be as it should. He would be human, Soma and Lizzy would be doing something stupidly endearing, Mey-Rin would be breaking something, Bard would most likely be at his wits end over something, Finny would be tending the garden, and Tanaka would be watching it all with a serene smile on his face. Sebastian would still want him.

 _Please._

He opened his eyes, and silently screamed.

Later that night, he dreamed he awoke in Sebastian's arms.

"Boccan, whatever is wrong?" The demon had asked him. Ciel had been unable to answer him, and the demon calmed him until he felt safe that all the horror and isolation of those years had been a nightmare.

He was crying when he awoke. Sunlight streamed through the window, and the space by his side was cold.

He grabbed a handheld mirror from his bedside.

Red eyes greeted him when he looked into it.

He pitched it across the room, fighting back more tears as it shattered.

"Sebastian!" He called.

Ciel had long grown tired of the game. It was time to end it.

()

"Sebastian!" His master called. Cursing the brat in his mind, he hurriedly stood and dressed before quickly walking to its bedroom door. Knocking upon it, he received an affirmation to come inside and slipped in quietly.

It looked up at him as he entered and beckoned him over to the bed. Sebastian sat upon the fluffy monstrosity, awaiting orders. His eyes widened when it climbed into his lap, a small (genuine, and oh how long had it been since he had seen that expression on his its face?) smile on its lips as it traced its hands over his features. It wasn't rough as Sebastian expected, instead it was gentle in its caressing. From the column of his throat to his lips to his eyes, as though it was trying to commit his face to memory.

"You are contracted to do as I wish, correct Sebastian?" It asked, running its hands though his hair.

"Of course, master." He told it, wondering just what it was planning. The expression it wore unnerved him, set him on edge.

"Good. I order you to kill me, Sebastian." It told him before pressing its trembling lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian's eyes widened, but before he could stop himself the contract pushed him to obey the order, and his hand shot out to grab its heart from its chest. It drenched his glove in blood, and horror dawned in his eyes as he dropped the still beating appendage.

The demon detached its lips from his and pushed him away. Blue eyes turned red stared looked down at the hole in his chest, flickering with satisfaction and something that made Sebastian's heart drop before he fell. Sebastian caught the boy in his arms, and watched as it, no _Ciel_ looked up at him.

"Thank you, Sebastian." He said, smiling at him and pressing a cold hand to his face. Sebastian didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say so he simply held him. Eventually Ciel's eyes closed, and his hand fell to his side. His breath stopped.

And for the first time since he was human, Sebastian wept.

 _What have I done? **What have I done?**_

 _ ****_()

183 years after his master died, Sebastian buried him.


End file.
